Hell in a Cell (2011)
Hell in a Cell (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place Sunday on October 2, 2011 at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was the third annual Hell in a Cell event. Seven matches were contested on the main card while one match took place on the pre-show which was live on pay-per-view. The card featured two Hell in a Cell matches, where Mark Henry defeated Randy Orton to retain World Heavyweight Championship match, also Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) defeating Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger to retain the Tag Team Championship, Cody Rhodes defeating John Morrison to retain Intercontinental Championship, Beth Phoenix defeated Kelly Kelly who is retaining Divas' Champion and, in the main event, Alberto Del Rio defeated John Cena and CM Punk to capture the WWE Championship. The event received 182,000 pay-per-view buys, down from 210,000 buys the previous year. Storylines Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestling matches which involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into Hell in a Cell involved the WWE Championship. On September 18, 2011, John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio at Night of Champions to become the ten-time WWE Champion. On the following night's episode of Raw, WWE COO Triple H announced the first-ever Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match, in which Cena would defend his title against Alberto Del Rio and CM Punk, giving Punk the rematch clause he never received. Another rivalry involved the World Heavyweight Championship. On September 18, 2011, Mark Henry defeated Randy Orton at Night of Champions to win his first ever World Title. On the following night's episode of Raw, SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long announced that Orton would invoke his rematch clause at Hell in a Cell, and that the rematch would take place inside that structure. Aftermath After Hell In A Cell, the feud between Christian and Sheamus continued over the next couple of weeks, they fought each other and a match was made between the two again at Vengeance, which Sheamus won. The feud between the two Sin Caras ended on the following episode of SmackDown in a Mask vs. Mask Match, which Sin Cara Negro lost. The feud over the WWE Tag Team championships ended at Vengeance, which Bourne and Kingston won. The feud between Mark Henry and Randy Orton ended and Mark Henry continued his feud with The Big Show. At Capitol Punishment, during Show's match with Alberto Del Rio, Henry attacked Show before the match and put him through the announce table. A match between Big Show and Mark Henry was made at Money In The Bank. At Money In The Bank, Mark Henry won the match. After the match Henry attacked Show and injured Big Show's ankle, which put Big Show out of action for 3 months. On the Smackdown following Hell in the Cell, Show returned and attacked Henry. A match was set up between the two at Vengeance and it was for the World Heavyweight championship. At Vengeance during the match, Mark Henry superplexed Big Show and the ring collapsed, so it ended in a no contest. A match was set up at Survivor Series, Big Show won by disqualification. Smackdown general manager, Teddy Long then made a match between Show and Henry at TLC and announced that it would be a Chairs Match. At TLC, Big Show won the World Heavyweight championship, but after the match Show was attacked by Henry which allowed Daniel Bryan to cash in his Money in the Bank contract and win the World Heavyweight championship. At Royal Rumble 2012, both Big Show and Mark Henry challenged Daniel Bryan for the World Heavyweight championship, which Bryan retained. After Hell in a Cell, Cody Rhodes started a feud with former Legacy member, Randy Orton, which led to the match between the two at Vengeance, which Orton won after a RKO. Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres faced Beth and Natalya in a Tag Team match, Beth and Natalya won by disqualification after Eve and Kelly attacked them by throwing Natalya into the barricade and Beth being thrown into and hit on the announce table causing a disqualification. Controversy of Awesome Truth At the conclusion of Hell In The Cell, The Miz and R Truth came from under the ring and attacked Punk, Cena, and Del Rio to get revenge for being fired. All the wrestlers (faces and heels), security officers, and COO Triple H went to the Cell to get in but it was locked. R Truth knocked out both of the cameramen who were in the cell. A few minutes into the attack, the New Orleans Police Department show up trying all they can to get in. A man with bolt cutters showed up, and they finally broke the lock. After Miz and Truth were arrested, WWE COO Triple H attacked Truth and Miz. The incident caused every wrestler, broadcaster, ring announcer, referee, and cameraman to all walk out on Triple H. The next week on Raw, Triple H cut a promo about the walkout. The only wrestlers that did not walk out were Sheamus, CM Punk, and John Cena. They all expressed the opinions. A match was set up between Sheamus and Cena with Triple H as referee, and CM Punk as the commentator, and the bell ringer. During the match, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon interrupted it to tell Triple H that the WWE Board of Directors said that Triple H couldn't control Raw and named John Laurinaitis the new General Manager. All the people that walked out, came back in the arena and congratulated the general manager. Laurinaitis then rehired The Miz and R Truth and they attacked Triple H and CM Punk. A match was made at Vengeance, which put Triple H and CM Punk against The Miz and R Truth, which Truth and Miz won thanks to the interference from Kevin Nash. Nash attacked Triple H with his sledgehammer. Triple H returned and attacked Nash, which led to their match at TLC in a Ladder Match. At TLC, Triple H defeated Kevin Nash. Results Other on-screen personnel See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *Hell in a Cell Category:Hell in a Cell Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2011 Pay-Per-View Events